Strange Things
by livelaughluvcaro441
Summary: Percy Jackson is just a regular citizen living in New York City. He's grown to love The Big Apple, as he's lived there all his life. What happens when a grey-eyed stranger crosses paths with him? Modern Day AU.


**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. Rick Riordan is the genius, and I'm just playing with his characters.**

* * *

As Percy Jackson jogged through the streets of New York City, he felt invincible.

He usually didn't feel like this unless he was swimming, the water surrounding him changing his mood almost instantly. Water was a relief from the constant worries of the world, the pain washing away all other distractions. Relaxation spread throughout him, calming all the cells of his body until he felt like he was part of the ever steady beat of the water. Since he was ADHD, calmness wasn't an easy feeling to come by, so Percy treasured every minute of it.

Jogging wasn't Percy's favorite pastime, but he loved feeling in control of his path. Besides, the community pool was closed today, and Percy didn't think it was worth digging through his savings at the bank for a ticket to the private pool.

Percy kept moving, and he raised the hand, wiping the sweat off his face. Pedestrians wandered the roads, staring at every passerby with a curiosity that didn't bother to be hidden. Tourists bumped into him every second, trying to read a map that was (most of the time) upside down. Suspicious characters lurked by him, flashing lights almost blinded him, and swerving cars threatened to kill him every second. At did he mention the noise, the honking, that filled every road?

Yep. This was Percy's home.

And, strangely enough, he absolutely loved it for just those reasons. And for the fact that New York City is his home, had always been his home. This crazy place was in his heart, and he couldn't be prouder.

As he was thinking about New York City and the pleasures of swimming, he slammed into a woman nearby, knocking down the thick books in her hand. She fell backward into the rock-solid pavement, and groaned.

So much for feeling in control of his path.

Percy bent down towards the woman, who grasped his hand. He gently pulled her up, so they were not two inches from each other.

She had blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and was tall and slender. She had pretty, angular features, but that's not what caught his attention.

It was her striking, stormy gray eyes.

She groaned, and only then did Percy remember she was hurt. "Oh gods, I'm sorry." He gasped, clutching her arm. It had a long bloody cut. Percy's mouth dropped open, remorse and shame spreading throughout his body like a wave. One minute, everything was still. In the next, a tsunami passed by. His body was drenched in the pain he felt for the woman, and the growing guilt he was feeling.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Percy instantly regretted those words. Of course she wasn't all right! And it was thanks to him.

"Ughhhh..." She moaned. "Ugh. I'm fine, I guess."

The woman tried to sit up, pushing herself up with her bad arm. She bit back a scream, and Percy bit back the anger that he had felt for hurting her.

People gazed at the two with interest, but they didn't do anything to help. One man even muttered, "Lovebirds," under his breath. That's another reason he liked NYC. It let you fight your own battles. No one helped you unless you asked them.

Percy gathered her books, and set it down next to her. The pretty woman was already trying to get up. She stood, and staggered to a nearby park bench. He desperately hoped that her legs were still functioning.

"No, my legs fell asleep." The woman assured Percy, reading his expression. Percy was taken aback. Since when had he been so easy to read? Then, her face hardened.

"Watch where you're going! You nearly killed me!" She snapped, and Percy laughed, taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor.

"It's not funny!" She yelled, and Percy stopped laughing, smiling at her horror-stricken face. She was proud, but not conceited, he decided. He liked this woman immediately, and wondered what would happen if he made amends.

"Would you like a ride home?" He offered, grinning sheepishly. He didn't have a car, he realized, a minute too late, but it did not matter, since the woman shook her head.

"I don't trust you." she said. She stood up, brushed the dirt off her pants, and gave Percy a glare with her stormy gray eyes.

"Wise move." he muttered. Percy had the urge to run after her and ask her to stay at his place, but he bit it back. After all, he even didn't know the woman's name.

He didn't know her name, but he did know this- he wanted to see her again.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's Caroline! I've written another FanFiction, but this time, it's Percy Jackson! I would really appreciate of you gave me a review, because I've been having some trouble with my writing- I'm getting bad grades!**

**I'm 12, and I will be going into 7th grade. **

**This will be a three chapter story. If you like it, I'll continue!**

**-Caroline**

**P.S.) Please see my Hunger Games FanFiction! Thank you for the constructive criticism! Thanks especially to konARTISTE, OhSnapItsAli, and bakerswiife for great reviews and thoughtful suggestions!**


End file.
